


The Password To Your Heart

by Incognito_53_mode



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, One-Shot, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_53_mode/pseuds/Incognito_53_mode
Summary: Kokichi trying to take up Kaito's wifi and guessing the password
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Password To Your Heart

Kaito and Kokichi were each others biggest, most sworn enemies. However, now they completely changed. They met each other in college, and instantly hated each other, along with their friend groups hating each other too. But, their experience as roommates brought them a little closer, and little did you know they slowly fell for each other, but none of them would ever admit to that. Now, they were pretty mutual friends that visit each other every now and then, considering they're adults. They had just started moving into their houses, and decided they would stay at Kaito's house for now. Not in a weird way, because they're just FRIENDS. 

"Hey Momota-chan have you set up the wifi yet?"

"Yeah, but you have data don't you? I don't want you hogging off my wifi!"  
Stupid Momota-chan! It's not like I'll listen to him anyway. 

Kokichi smirked. "Whateveeeer. It's not like I'll actually use you're dumb wifi anywaaays." He then soon ran off to the house.

"Hey aren't ya gonna give me some help here- oh." Kaito had noticed Kokichi ran off to the living room. _That damn bastard, I didn't believe him one bit! Well if he does mess with it, it's not like he's gonna figure out what the wifi password is anyways._

When Kokichi reached the house, he went into the living room, pulled out his phone and tried all kinds of stuff. Stuff like Kaito's birthday, his dumb space stuff, he even tried his _sidekicks_ name! And none of them worked. He eventually fell bored and started spamming random stuff in the insert password bar. Stuff like, big muscles, stupid hair, moron, galaxy, hot boy, toned fac- what? Kokichi slowly stopped typing these things and felt his face heat up. _Why_ did he type those? Then Kokichi had an idea, that he didn't think it was gonna work but tried anyways. He would go annoy Kaito for it anyway if it didn't work.   
He decided to put in his own name, and immediately regretted it. He realized that it responded slower then the other attempts and his heart skipped a beat. And then he realized it had actually worked. Kokichi was having a lot of thoughts in his head like, _why is that his password?, how did that happen?, was he thinking of me?_ He had literally no idea- and then Kaito came in. 

"Ah, hey Kokichi have you seen my ph-" 

Kaito had noticed Kokichi's screen. He was connected. He suddenly felt his face heat   
up-

"Aww Momota-chan! I didn't know you were as sweet as that! Putting your beloved's name on your wifi password!" Kokichi felt his heart skip a beat. He had, really never felt this special before. 

"Um you're not my beloved!! I just put it in because I was bored! Yeah!"  
Kaito felt himself tense up. He knew Kokichi was going to immediately spot his lie, but he still had a little bit of hope. 

Kokichi smiled. That cute smile was really part of why he fell for him. "Momota-chan you don't have to be embarrassed like that you know. I've already seen your shrine of me a loooooooooong time ago!" Kokichi thought there was no way someone would fall for someone as bad and terrible he is, so he refused to believe it was love. 

Kaito knew it was time. If he doesn't confess now, it implies that he has a shrine of Kokichi which for one, is _definitely_ not true! And he would also have no way of getting himself out of the situation. 

"Kokichi I've gotta tell you somethin'" Kaito paused for a minute. "I um, think I might like you but I'm not really sure, so wanna go out or something?" Kaito nervously had said. Kaito doesn't think he likes Kokichi he _knows_ it! _And Kaito Momota, Luminary Of Stars, would do anything to impress and steal this woma- man's heart! He proudly thought to himself_. 

Kokichi was a bit shocked at Kaito's response, he would never imagine someone falling for him. "Are you _sure_ you're not delusional, Kaito?" Kokichi looked stern for a moment. How dare Kaito try to lie to him like that. 

"No I promise I'm sure! _Kaito Momota Luminary Of Stars_ would never say such dense things!" He winked, and flashed a thumbs up.

Kokichi eventually gave in. "Fine I like you too space idiot. But at least take me out to dinner first before you decide to fuck me!" Kokichi chuckled.

Kaito had a faint blush. "Yeah maybe we'll do that later. But now we're going on the best date in the universe!"

Kokichi blushed at the mere thought of Kaito fucking him. But, he did want to have the best date in the universe, so he slowly hugged Kaito, while he leaned into the touch.

Kokichi knew that when he was with Kaito he'd feel protected. A semi-new feeling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually my first attempt at writing a Fic, and I'd really hope that it's good! Oumota is my absolute otp, so yeah! I know its really short, but please bear with me 😅


End file.
